The Wolf Child
by Tsukiko Nanami
Summary: Miyu Tsukiko joins Team 7 and turns the Ninja world upside down along with a few laughs here and there and maybe some pairings. Rated T for future language and violence. (My first fanfic please read and review or I'll send Kyuubi after you!)
1. Chapter 1

**Nana: Hi I'm Nanami and this is my first fanfic oh but I'm receiving help from my sister Alice Uzumaki you should look her up.**

**Hinata: W-Why Nanami?**

**Nana: OH hello Hinata well because she is awesome and there might be a fanfic about us in the future. You'll know when you see it.**

**Hinata: Oh that's nice.**

**Nana: Don't tell her I said this, but I think she hangs out with Jiraiya waaay to much!**

***Jiraiya enters***

**Nana: Speak of the devil and he shall appear. Ok on with the story!**

**Jiraiya: Aren't you forgetting something?**

**Nana: *sigh* I do not own Naruto. There happy?**

**Jiraiya: Very. *resumes perverted books***

**Nana: *Sighs* super extreme pervert.**

**Jiraiya: The one and only!**

Tears stung her eyes as she ran through the dark forest. The screams and shouts of the angry mob echoed and barely reached her ears. It was a new moon. The only light came from the torches of the people. The little 6-year-old girl ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She was hated, because she was different.

Instead of normal ears she had wolf ears and a tail. Her purple eyes glowed faintly in the darkness her long brown hair was barely visible and was hidden in the forest's shadows.

She tripped over a tree root and collapsed hard onto the cold forest floor. She scrambled and tried to hide as the mob of angry villagers approached her. She did the only thing that came to mind in her panic. She cried, loud and hard her cries echoed through the forest for all to hear.

The villagers had found her and now descended upon her ready to get rid of the 'Demon child'. As she watched the fists and weapons come toward her all she could do was close her eyes and wait for the inevitable pain and darkness.

After a moment of no pain she risked opening an eye. Her eyes widened in surprise, because before her was a great black wolf defending her from the angry people. She felt something nuzzle her side and turned to see a light brown wolf about her size trying to get her attention. The wolf motioned her to get on his back and she hesitantly obliged. As soon as she was securely in place on the wolf's back he took off.

They rushed through the forest at blinding speeds. The air hit against the little girls face forcing her eyes shut. "What's your name?" said a light, but masculine voice. The little girl looked around in panic trying to see where the voice came from.

"W-Who s-s-said t-that?" she squeaked out.

The wolf she was riding on came to a stop and turned his head so golden eyes met purple eyes.

"I did of course!"

The girl was stunned for a second she thought the wolf talked to her and could hardly believe it.

"Y-You can t-talk?" she asked clearly shocked.

"Yes of course I did. My name is Mizu. Will you tell me your name now?" he asked being patient with the shocked girl.

"T-Tsukiko. Miyu Tsukiko." She said recovering from the shock. "How can you talk?"

The fear and shock from earlier event completely replaced by confusion and curiosity in the girl's face.

Mizu chuckled, "I come from an ancient clan of wolves, and so do you. The Tsukiko clan is a clan of ancient wolves that learned how to speak and use jutsus just like humans. We can turn from wolf to human and vice versa. You on the other hand are half wolf. A wolf from our clan mated with a human and you were born." He explained.

Miyu nodded her head in understanding, "Mizu why did my human parent freak out when I grew a tail and ears? Why did she abandon me and try to get rid of me?" she asked.

"Humans do not understand our clan they dislike anyone that does not look just like them. That is why we change from wolf to human." He explained with a scowl on his face.

Miyu shook her head 'no', "It's wrong to hate someone just because they look a little different. Isn't that wrong? Doesn't anyone try to stop it?" her voice rose slightly as she spoke along with her anger.

Mizu sighed, "Yes it is wrong and there are few who try to change the way people think, but few against many cannot win a battle."

Miyu was fuming now, "Then I'll change the way people think! I'll show them that just because I look a little different doesn't mean I'm any different than them!" she declared.

Determination burned strong in her eyes as she came to a conclusion.

Mizu chuckled, "Yes and I'll be with you every step of the way."

Miyu smiled at that, "So Mizu? Where are we going? I can't go back they'll kill me!"

"We are going to my home, and I'll be your Onii-Chan. OK?" He said trying to hide his excitement in having a little sister.

"Onii-Chan!" Miyu exclaimed happily.

Mizu smiled fondly and headed off toward 'Home'.

* * *

Miyu and Mizu arrived at a waterfall. Miyu looked around with a questioning gaze. It was around midnight and there was no light, but their eyes had long since adjusted.

Before Miyu could ask Mizu jumped through the waterfall with Miyu still on his back. Miyu squeezed her eyes shut expecting to be met with the cliff wall, but when Mizu muttered a 'Welcome home' she opened her eyes to see a dimly lit cave. It looked cozy with tunnels leading to different caverns of the cave. Miyu slipped off Mizu's back onto the semi-warm cave floor.

"Come on I'll show you around." Mizu offered.

"Okay." She replied.

Miyu folowed Mizu as he lead her to the center of the main cave. "This is the living room."He said. Miyu looked around there was a few candles along the edges of the walls. there was a grey couch on the left side of the room. A small round wooden teatable sat in the center of the room.

At that moment a beautiful woman with golden hair that went to her waist entered the room. She had tan skin and Hazel eyes, she smiled when her eyes landed on Mizu and Miyu.

"Welcome home!" She said in a musical voice.

"Hi mama! This is Miyu can she stay as part of the family?" Mizu replied

Miyu stood dumbfounded this gorgeous person was her (maybe) soon-to-be mother.

Mizu's Mom smiled bigger when she heard this, "Of course that's wonderful! don't forget to tell your father." she cheered.

Miyu smiled brightly and ran up to hug the woman, "Kaa-san!" she shouted into her new mothers embrace.

Her mom laughed a beautiful laugh that made MIyun feel warm and welcomed.

Miyu released her mother from the embrace and continued on the tour with Mizu.

Mizu showed her into the kitchen that their mother previously exited. "This is the kitchen, Kaa-san cooks most of our meals while our Tou-san hunts. Occasionally he'll let us hunt with him. Of course after we've trained a bit." He said.

The room was lit a little more than the living room and had a square dining table in the center of the room. there was a counter and sink lining the wall opposite of the door. Cabnets lined the wwall above the counter and a cooler sat at the end of the counter.

At that moment a question popped into Miyu's head, "Um... Onii-san? How come you stay in your wolf form when mama walks around in her human form?"

Mizu tilted his head to the side questioningly (A/N is that even a word?) and looked down at himself an d realized he really was still in his wolf form.

"Oh. Sorry I forgot to change back when we got here cause I was just so excited to have you as my little sister and show you around." He replied sheepishly.

In a puff of smoke the brown wolf was replaced with a small boy just a little bigger than Miyu.

Miyu had tan skin and short, shaggy, light brown hair. His golden eyes remained the same as before and he looked to be only a year older than Miyu.

Miyu smiled, "I have a wonderful Onii-chan!" She exclaimed.

Mizu laughed, "Yeah and don't you forget it!" He joked back.

Mizu and Miyu continued the tour to the bathroom consisting of a simple toilet, sink, shower, and mirror. Finally, Mizu lead Miyu to the bedroom now belonging to her.

The entrance to the room was covered with a purple curtain for privacy. Mizu left Miyu to go in and rest.

**~Miyu's P.O.V~**

I pulled the purple curtain back and entered my new room. The room seemed made for her. The cave walls were painted a light purple making the room glow with even the tiniest of lights. The bed had dark purple sheets with moons decotating it. There was a nightstand with a candle and pack of matches and across from the room was an indigo dresser. All in all I loved my new bed room.

I walked over to the nightstand and lit a match creating light for the dim room. I hopped onto my bed and thought of all the things that happened and were said. Smiling to myself I thought of my knew family and my promise.

_Flashback_

_"Humans do not understand our clan they dislike anyone that does not look just like them. That is why we change from wolf to human." He explained with a scowl on his face._

_Miyu shook her head 'no', "It's wrong to hate someone just because they look a little different. Isn't that wrong? Doesn't anyone try to stop it?" her voice rose slightly as she spoke along with her anger._

_Mizu sighed, "Yes it is wrong and there are few who try to change the way people think, but few against many cannot win a battle."_

_Miyu was fuming now, "Then I'll change the way people think! I'll show them that just because I look a little different doesn't mean I'm any different than them!" she declared._

_Flashback end_

'Yeah, I got a lot to do and a long way to go' I thought to myself.

**Nana: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**

***Kyuubi enters***

**Nana: You wanna say it kyuubi?**

**Kyuubi: No**

**Nana: *pouts* Please? **

**kyuubi: ...No...**

**Nana: *puppy dog eye jutsu* Pwetty pwease?**

**Kyuubi: *tries to look away and fails* Alright already! **

**Nana: *puppy dog eye jutsu kai* Yay!**

**Kyuubi: *sigh* Please read and review-**

**Nana: to kyuubi!**

**Kyuubi: *growls* NO! To Nanami leave me out of it!**

***kyuubi exits***

**Nana: Well you heard him I'll be waiting for reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nana: Hiya I'm back!**

**Kyuubi: Nanami you know what you gotta do **

**Nana: I'll do it if you make Oro-chan stop staring like the pedo he is**

**Orochimaru: *stares**drools* *licks his lips***

**Nana: *shivers in disgust* Kyuubi!**

**Kyuubi: *Appears with a crow bar* *grins evilly* O-ro-chi-ma-ru**

**Orochimaru: *snaps back too reality**looks up* I think I left something back in my study *runs away***

**Kyuubi: who said you could leave!? *chases after***

**Nana: *phew* I thought they never leave.**

***kakashi appears in a puff a smoke***

**Kakashi: *looks up from book* Nanami SAY IT**

**Nana: *cowers* Alright already ****_I do not own naruto_****just Miyu and Mizu and the entire tsuki clan! speaking of which. Miyu!**

**Miyu: *appears* Please enjoy the story!**

**Meeting Team 7  
**

* * *

_**~ 6 years later ~**_

Miyu and her brother Mizu had been together for 6 years and are inseperable now. For the last few years they had trained together , slept together, hunt together, and the only thing they did seperate was bathe. Mizu had become an overprotective brother and Miyu had learned how to use chakra and swich between forms. Although she prefered her original form with her ears and tail sticking out.

Miyu had changed a lot over the years. She had already lost her childish figure and had early development. Her brown hair was down to her knees and now had gold highlights. Miyu wore an Indigo tanktop that ended above the naval and black ninja shorts with blue shinobi sandals. Her purple eyes had darkened a shade and were now violet.

Mizu was taller than before and his brown hair had grown a little longer. It was tied in a pony tail at the base of his neck. He wore a brown sleevless shirt and black shinobi shorts. He didn't wear shoes because he often changed into his wolf form. His wolf form stood proud and tall and was as tall as Miyu. She often rode on her brother because he's so overprotective. (He won't let her run long distances unless for training)

They had been traveling around together for 2 years now. Currently they were traveling the forest in the land of Fire.

Miyu was once again riding on Mizu in his wolf form. She dozed on her brothers back with her tail and one leg dragging on the ground.

"Miyu! Get all the way on my back I don't want you getting hurt." Mizu scolded.

Miyu groaned, "Onii-chan honestly what is going to hurt me in the forest?" and as if on que a scream could be heard through the forest.

Miyu instantly perked up and headed in the direction of the scream with Mizu keeping pace with her.

They arrived and hid in the bushes to observe the situation.

"Hey Mizu aren't those hidden leaf shinobi? They look our age should we help?" She whispered to her brother

"To answer your questions yes, yes, and no they can handle themselves." He turned to his sister only to see an empty spot of where she used to be.

"Fuck!" he cursed as he jumped out of the bushes.

* * *

**~Miyu's P.O.V~**

I had already surprised one of the enemy with a drop-kick to the head. "Oops, didn't see you there." she said.

I whipped around to the other enemy charging at a pink haired girl and old drunk man. In a flash that was not visible to the naked eye I was over there and slammed a chakra coated fist into his side. The enemy flew and hit a tree and was instantly knocked out.

I turned to see my brother taking down the other enemy. I sensed a presence attempt to sneak up behind me, and reacted by back fliping into the air and landed behind the silver haired shinobi. He turned around with a kunai in hand and I blocked his with one of my own.

"Hm, Impressive." he muttered, but before he could attack again Mizu lunged at him. He flipped out of the way and stopped.

Mizu stood in front of me in a protective stance. I stood behind in an attack stance letting my tail twitch anxiously behind me ready to attack at the slightest movement.

"Hey," I called to the gennin "Are you guys alright?" I kept my eyes of the masked guy before in case he tried to move.

He got out of his attack stance, "Hm, thank you for your aid I am Hatake Kakashi. This is Sakura, Tazuna, Sasuke, and Naruto." he said pointing to the pink haired girl, the old man, the black haired guy, and then a blond kid.

I dtood up straight and I smelt blood and poison coming from Naruto's hand

"Oh my God." I exclaimed jumping from behind my brother and rushing to the blond with a poison antidote in hand already tending to the wound.

"Naruto, right? You should have told me earlier!" I scolded him wrapping up his hand after applying the ointment.

I looked up to his face, he had ocean blue eyes and three wisker marks on either side of his face. His sunny hair was spiked and untamed, and he wore his Hitai-ate on his forehead. He wore and orange jumpsuit that made me wonder if he really was a ninja. I noticed he smelt of fox, but I don't know why.

"There all finished." I said and turned back to the rest of their squad. Kakashi took a step toward me and I heard my brother growl at him in warning. Kakashi had silver gravity-defying hair and a mask that covered the botton half of his face. His Hitai-ate slipped down on one side covering his left eye. He wore what looked to be a Jounnin vest.

"Might I ask what your names are?" Kakashi asked looking between my brother and I.

"Oh, so sorry I forgot. My name is Miyu Tsukiko and the wolf over there is my brother Mizu Tsukiko." I introduced.

At that moment my brother decided to change to his human form.

"Nice to meet you." He mumbled to Kakashi clearly still mad about the whole 'attacking his sis' thing.

I turned to examine the other teamates. Sasuke I think his name was was examining me back. He had onyx eye and black hair it's shape kinda reminded me of a Duck's butt. He wore a dark blue, turtleneck, long-sleeved shirt, and tan baggy shorts, and blue shinobi sandals. He seemed to be the brooding type if you asked me.

I then turned my attention to the pink haired girl. She had emerald eyes and her pink hair went down to her mid-back. she had her Hitai-ate on like a headband, and wore a pink dress with black shorts on underneith and also wore blue shinobi sandals. She was glaring at me for some unknown reason and it seems my presence alone pisses her off. Oh well.

I turned back to kakashi, "So what brings you peoples out and about?" I asked trying to get some info out of him.

"We are on a mission to the land of waves." He stated pulling out a book with an orange cover and reading it.

"Onii-chan have we been their yet?" I watche das my brother pulled out a book where he recorded all the places we been to.

"Nope, to dangerous." He replied.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Onii-chan you think me holding a stick is dangerous!"

"You could poke out your eye!" He retorted.

Team 7 sweatdropped at our conversation and I inwardly laughed.

"Alright already! How about we go with these ninjas for my 'protection' from this so-called 'dangerous' place." I finally reasoned after several minutes of argueing.

"Why do you want to go to the land of waves so badly?" Sakura asked joining the conversation.

"'Cause I haven't been their before and we've been traveling al over the place for 2 years!" I replied.

"Miyu we are not going to the land of Waves alright come on we got traveling to do." Mizu said turning his back to me and heading toward the undergrowth.

"We wouldn't mind you joining us. If you want you could come live in the Konoha and be a ninja." Kakashi offered finally putting the book away.

I thought about it. Myy brother and I would finally have a place to call home, we wouldn't be on the run, and we can actually make friends for once.

"Mizu let's do it! We can have a place to call our own and we can still keep the promise I made years ago!" I exclaimed liking the idea.

At the mention of the promise Mizu looked at me with sorrowful eyes, probably remembering the events of the night, but the look was gone as soon as it came.

"Alright Miyu on one condition you do everything I tell you to know objections." He reasoned.

"Yay! Of course!" I cheered.

Mizu changed back into his wolf form.

"Alright now get back on my back before you trip and hurt yourself." He commanded in his 'Overly-protective-brother' voice.

I sighed an obliged. Tazuna explained his home situation and why ninjas were after him while I played with my brothers fur, sitting on his back of course. Mister Duck-butt (Sasuke) kept glancing at me when he thought no one was looking, Oh how wrong he was. Everyone except Foxy-boy (Naruto) noticed and I got glared at Pinky (Sakura) for it. I could tell that Drunky (Tazuna) over there was trying to stop himself from laughing. You better believe I'll get him back later of course.

After a while of Duck-butt drooling at me, Pinky glaring, and Foxy-boy being just annoying my brother finally let out a low growl with killer intent that sent the gennin retreating from us. I let out a sigh of relief that didn't last long.

**Nana: Thats a wrap!**

**Miyu: Wait! you didn't say why it didn't last long**

**Sasuke:*stares at miyu* *starts to drool***

**Nana: Dude get a life seriously**

**Miyu: *Pissed off* Okay Duck-butt**

**Nana: Yeah! you get him Miyu!**

**Miyu: *grins evilly* Why of course * pulls out a flame thrower**

**Sasuke: *gulps***

**Miyu: * starts flamethrower* how about some fried duck-butt? *laughs evilly***

**Nana: Oh I'd love some make sure it's well done!**

**Miyu: Of course! Duck-butt say it and die!**

**Sasuke: _R&R_ *screams bloody murder while running from miyu and flamethrower***

**Nana: Yup that's how it's done!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nana: Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Kyuubi: Yeah now I don't have to hunt you down**

**Nana: Kyuubi! someone didn't review**

**Kyuubi: *sigh***

**Nana: Alright who wants to say the disclaimer? **

***cricket, cricket***

**Nana: *pouts* Fine Shikamaru!**

**Shikamaru: *sighs* Troublsome ****_She does not own Naruto!_**

**Nana: Cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this! Ok on with the story!**

* * *

**Wolves vs Demons**

* * *

~Miyu's P.O.V~

I caught a whiff of two scents up ahead and I don't think they're friendly. I could feel Mizu tense under me alerting me that he smelt it too.I looked around our surrounding of mist and trees. There was a rustling in a nearby bush and Foxy-boy launch a kunai at it. Everyone else dropped into a fighting stance ready to attack whatever it was in the bush. The bush parted to revealed a white rabbit. I stayed alert when I saw its white fur coat. Pinky scolded Foxy-boy for scaring her and so on. Cyclops (Kakashi) remained alert while Drunky (Tazuna) and Duck-butt watched the scene before them. There was a whistling sound that was coming closer.

"Everyone, Duck!" I heard Cyclops yell and my brother dropped to the ground while I ducked when a big-ass sword flew over my head and embedded itself into a tree.

A shirtless man with no eyebrow and bandages wrapping the bottom of his face landed on the giant sword.

"What the Fuck man? Where's your eyebrows?" I asked the figure that landed on the sword while everyone else got of the ground.

He twitched at my comment, "Like you should talk you got fuck'in ears and a tail!" He retorted.

"At least I look adorable while you look like shit ass hole." I stated in a matter-of factly tone.

"Zabuza Momochi, The Demon of the Mist." Cyclops interrupted.

"At least someone knows me! Now hand over the bridge builder." No brows (Zabuza) ordered.

I slipped of Mizu's back earning a growl from him, " Okay Mr. No brows listen up! I don't have time for your useless introductions and I would appreciate it if you back down nicely and go work for someone else." I snapped earning face palms and sweatdrops from my traveling companions.

"Why should I listen to a SLUTTY BITCH like you." Big mistake on his part.

To say I was pissed was a HUGE understatement I'm gonna make sure this asshole never speaks again!

Mizu had already backed up all the way to the tree line, "If you value your lives I suggest you back up now so you don't get caught in her rage!" Mizu yelled looking slightly frightened.

I looked back at No brows and released a mass amount of killer intent. Cracked my knuckles I disappeared from everyone's view reappearing behind Zabuza and giving him a chakra enhance kick that sent him through 5 trees.

**~End Miyu's P.O.V enter my all powerful view!~**

Team 7 was stunned by what they were seeing. Miyu was unstoppable after she had kicked Zabuza through all those trees she reappeared out behind him yet again and gave him a punch that sent him flying again.

This wasn't even a battle anymore this girl was playing ping pong and Zabuza was the ball.

'Mental note: Never piss her off', they all thought at the same time terrified of how it would feel to be on the receiving end of those hits.

After several minutes of Miyu beating the shit out of Zabuza three senbon flew out of the wooded area and pierced Zabuza's neck.

Moments later a boy with long black hair appeared beside Zabuza's corpse. He had a red and white mask covering his face from view, and wore a green battle yukata.

"You're a Hunter-nin correct?" Kakashi asked

"That is correct. I must despose of this body so it's information does not fall into the wrong hands." He cofirmed.

Kakashi approached Zabuza's still body and checked his pulse. When there was no pulse he announced Zabuza was dead and the Hunter-nin left with Zabuza's body.

**~End my awsomeness return to Miyu's P.O.V.~**

I was still fuming on the inside, but couldn't bring myself to care. I was resting on Mizu's back as we continued to the Drunky's house.

"Miyu you overdid it a little don't you think?" Mizu whispered to me.

I sighed, "Yeah just a little, but he had it coming to him." I muttered back.

Mizu chuckled at my comment and continued to the house. We soon arrived at a white two story house with windows dotting the front. The front door opened to reveal a beautiful lady in housewife clothing. She smiled and ran toward us when she saw the Drunky.

"Welcome home Papa!" she exclaimed as she hugged him,"Oh and you brought guests who are these people?"

"These are the leaf shinobi hired to protect me and the wolf girl and wolf are just tag alongs traveling about." He explained to his daughter.

She looked over at us with brown eyes, she smiled and thanked us repeatedly while bowing.

"There's no need to thank us. I'm Kakashi this is Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto." He said pointing to them in turn, "The wolf is Mizu and the girl on his back is Miyu they are siblings." He finished motioning in our direction.

When her eyes landed on us they visibly widened and I instictivly flinched. Mizu felt my discomfort and backed up growled at her lowering his head to be more threatening. She flinched a bit at this, "Are you alright Miyu? You don't look so well." She asked concern threaded in her voice.

I froze in shock, she was being caring not threatening. I relaxed on Mizu's back showing him it's alright. He took the hint and stopped threatening her, and approached cautiously. I watched as she approached me and started looking for wounds on my body.

"I-I'm fine. Just a little tired." I finally said and she relaxed a bit knowing I was okay.

I smiled at her knowing I was okay as my vision blurred and went black.

**~End Miyu enter Mizu's P.O.V.~**

Miyu passed out on my back and I panicked for a second. I allowed Kakashi to carry Miyu into the house with the rest of the people. I didn't want to scare Tazuna's family so I didn't speak or turn human.

I followed after Kakashi up the stairs to a room where he set Miyu down gently to rest. I let out a sigh of relief that I didn't know I was holding. I nodded to Kakashi showing my approval and he left Miyu and me in the room alone. I curled around her and allowed exhaustion to overtake me.

_'Maybe having these people around might not be so bad' _I thought as I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Nana: *phew* That's a wrap go ahead and say it.**

**Hinata: _P-Please_**

**Naruto: _Read and Review!_**

**Sasuke: _Or..._**

**Kyuubi: _I'll eat you!_**

**Nana: Thanks for reading and hope you like it :) *exits room***

**Kyuubi: ... When do I get to show?**

**Sasuke: Why does she insist on calling me Duck-butt?**

**Naruto: I like being called Foxy-boy! and your hair does look like a chicken's ass Teme**

**Sasuke: Dobe**

**Naruto: Teme!**

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Naruto: TEME!**

**Kyuubi: * hits both their heads* Shut up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nana *re-enters with coffee* Jeez what happened to ya'll? I just went out for some coffee.**

**Sasuke: Kyuubi beat us up cause the Dobe was being loud**

**Naruto: Teme!**

**Nana: *sips coffee***

**Sasuke: Dobe.**

**Nana: *sighs and rubs her head* Kyuubi shut them up.**

**Kyuubi: Gladly *commences beat down***

**Nana: *enjoys coffee* Well now that that's taken care of please read and enjoy**

**Kyuubi: *Clears throat***

**Nana: *sighs* and ****_I don't own Naruto._****They just destroy my place for fun.**

**Kyuubi: *smiles* Good Girl**

**Nana: Just get me some meds for the headache Foxy-boy and Duck-butt caused**

**Kyuubi: *exits***

**Nana: Enjoy the story like I enjoy my drink *cont. drinking***

* * *

**Anger and Fear**

* * *

**~Mizu's P.O.V.~**

I opened my eyes to light filtering in through the window. I looked down at Miyu. She was still resting from her overuse of chakra yesterday and I decided to let her rest for today. I quietly exited the room and descended the stairs and entered the dining room. He was greeted by the familiar scents of his current traveling companions and breakfast.

"Good morning Mizu, Is Miyu awake yet?" Tazuna's daughter, Tsunami asked. I shook my head no and sat at the table. It was a short long wooden table with pillows for seats. I sat across from Kakashi who was reading his porn. How he ate without taking the mask off we may never know. Tazuna came down and sat at the head of the table still looking asleep.

"Good morning papa!" Tsunami greeted him as she set a plate with breakfast in front of him.

"Hm, 'mornin." Was his gruff reply.

I watched her retreating back as she went to get my breakfast. I turned to Kakashi who looked back at me from over his book.

"Is something the matter?" He asked. I nodded my head knowing he knew what was wrong.

"I know I'll say it when everyone's seated." I nodded my head again in understanding and left the table to wake Miyu.

As I walked down the hall Duck-ass (calls him that 'cause he hates him) exited his room and walked past me acting all high and mighty. Kami I hate his guts!

I entered the room Miyu was sleeping in to find it empty. I began to slightly panic about not knowing where my sister was or whether she was safe or not. At that moment I heard the bathroom door open and heard my sisters light steps. I rushed to her and nuzzled her hand.

Miyu looked at me and smiled, "You worry far too much you know that?"

I looked at her sheepishly and she patted my head.

"I guess it's understandable do they know you can talk or that you can transform?" She asked

I shook my head 'No'

"You're not planning on telling them are you?" she continued.

I again shook my head no and pleaded with my eyes for her not to tell.

She sighed,"Alright you're not-so-secret will remain a secret. Well, come on I'm starving!" And as if on que her stomach growled.

I chuckled as we both headed down the stairs. When we entered the dining room everyone was seated and there were two seats opened next to each other. Miyu and I sat down in our seats as plates filled with delicious bacon, eggs,and pancakes were set down in front of us.

As we ate our breakfast Kakashi began to tell what he knew, "Well, I have some news. Zabuza is not dead."

The moment he said that food and drinks went flying like the perfect spit take. "WHAT!" They all exclaimed minus Kakashi, Miyu, and myself.

"You checked his pulse yourself Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura shrieked.

"We watched him die right before our eyes!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Aren't you over thinking this?" Tazuna suggested wishing it wasn't true.

"Hn." was Sasuke's infamous one-worded phase.

Miyu just watched the scene unfold before her while sipping orange juice. _'That's my cute sister!', _I couldn't help but think.

Kakashi explained about hunter-nins and the proper way to despose of the bodies others. As soon as he finished explaining Miyu stood and left the house with a serious look on her face that made me worry.

I stood and followed after her into the forest. She went deep into the forest and began to train. Trees came crashing down as she punched and kicked them letting loose all her frustration.

I could only watch as her true instincts took over and the destruction increased. Finally after a few hours of constant destruction she collapsed. Her breathing was shallow and she was soaked in sweat. Her knuckles and feet were bleeding from the force of each hit and her chakra depleted to almost nothing.

I sighed as I approached her shaky form. I slipped my nose under her and slid the rest of my body under her so that she was on my back. It was past noon as we headed home.

"FUCK!" I heard a famililar voice curse.

I changed course and headed in the direction of said voice. I was greated with the sight of the gennin team trying to climb trees with chakra.

"Do you people seriously not know how to climb trees!?" I asked clearly shocked by their lack of progress in training.

"Well can you climb with chakra?" Naruto prodded.

"Of course! I've been able to do so since I was a pup!" I replied sitting down to allowing Miyu's body to gently land on the ground.

I then approached Naruto's tree and proceeded to walk straight up the tree with out hesitation or hand seals.

"Wow!" He exclaimed as he watched me walk back down the tree.

"Hn, is she alright?" Duck-ass questioned noticing Miyu's still form.

"Fine, she just over exerted herself. Not that it's any of your business." I growled back earning a raised brow from him.

I proceeded to stalk toward her and replace her on my back in one swift motion. I looked back at them to see Duck-ass watching me intently. I scowled at him before turning back toward Tazuna's house storming away from their view.

**~End Mizu enter Sasuke's P.O.V.~**

_'What was his problem? I was just concerned for his little sister is that something to be mad about?'_ I scoffed at that and continued training all the while thinking of the image that I had seen of Miyu's limp form lying on the ground. _'Is she really okay?'_ I couldn't help but worry about her for some reason.

Naruto and I trained for a couple more hours before returning back to the house. As I helped Naruto into the house I looked to see a scowl still firmly planted on Mizu's wolf face.

At that moment I realized I'm living with someone who hates me and can kill me at any moment. I gulped a little as I thought back to the skill he displayed earlier and reframed myself from shuddering at the fact that he is much more skilled than I am.

Mizu was truly something to fear in my book.

* * *

**Mizu: Muhahahahahaha! Yes! Fear me stupid Uchiha**

**Sasuke: *shudders***

**Nana: Damn Mizu. Evil much?**

**Mizu: Only to Duck-ass over there *points at Sasuke***

**Sasuke: *hides in corner* *mutters*Save me, save me, save me, save me...**

**Nana: *stares at Sasuke* I think you broke him.**

**Sasuke: _Please Read and Review for my safety!_**

**Mizu: *approaches with an evil smirk***

**Sasuke: *runs away* **

**Mizu: *chases after***

**Nana: *watches them run away* Eheh reply soon please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nana: *looks around* Hey anyone seen Sasuke?**

**Kyuubi: *looks up from newspaper* He's in the corner**

**Nana: *looks toward corner of room***

**Sasuke: *rocking back and forth mumbling incoherent words***

**Nana: *sweatdrops* Hmmm well guess he can't say the disclaimer.**

**Mizu: I'll do it! **

**Nana: Alright, but do me a favor and leave Sasuke alone. I need him to be sane.**

**Mizu: *pouts* OK ****_she does not own Naruto _****if she did Karin wouldn't exist.**

**Nana: Yes she would! She would just be in a living hell!**

**Kyuubi: *sarcasm* Karin is sooo loved that's why she's not allowed over.**

**Nana: *growls* oh forget Karin! Let's get the story going already!**

* * *

**Zabuza's Worst Nightmare**

* * *

**~Authoress P.O.V. (Yay!)~**

A week had past by with training and bridge building. Miyu trained late every night, and Mizu watched her train most of the time. Sasuke steered clear of the wolf fearing for his safety as all the wolf's hatred was directed at him. Sasuke had resorted to stalking Miyu for his own reasons, while Mizu kept Sasuke from getting to close to Miyu. Kakashi trained Naruto and Sakura while laughing at Sasuke's failed attempts to get closer to Miyu

It was now the day they had been waiting for, Miyu and Naruto were left at home because the trained late into the night and needed rest. Mizu stayed to watch over Miyu, while the rest went to the bridge to guard Tazuna.

Naruto was the first to wake up and look at the clock. He panicked when he saw that he was late to meet at the bridge. He threw on his clothes as fast as he could and exited the house yelling goodbyes to Tsunami and her son.

~Miyu P.O.V.~

I woke up to the sound of plates breaking. My eyes shot open in time to see Mizu dash out of the room.

Getting up I charged after him. Mizu and I rushed down the hall and stopped at the top of the stair case to examine the situation. We saw to guys with swords taking Tsunami and whats-his-name crying about it.

"Hey! Fisher boy, stay here I'll go get your mom or whatever." I shouted at the kid jumping over the railing.

The boy sniffled and nodded not bothering to argue with what I called him.

I exited the house sneaking up on the two goons. I gave them a swift chop to the neck and they both collapsed on the ground knocked out.

"You alright?" I asked Tsunami.

"Yes, fine." was her reply.

"Hey Fisher boy! Go get some rope before the ass-holes wake up!" I shouted.

Whats-his name came out with some rope, "Hey, my name's Inari and thanks for saving my mama." he said handing me the rope.

I nodded my head as I dragged the goons and tied them to a tree. I looked back at Inari and he had a guilty expression on his face.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked as I went back to them.

He started sniffling AGAIN, "I-I couldn't help m-mama."

"That's why I'm here. Kid There will always be hero's out there, but it's up to you of whether or not you yourself want to become a hero." I pulled out a kunai knife and handed it to him. "Why don't you train and try to defend your mama." I told him.

Inari grinned at me, "Thanks Onee-Chan!" I was nodded and smiled back.

"Alright kid you watch your mama while I go k-help some people." I corrected myself.

I don't want to tell a kid 'Hey I'm off to go kill some ass-holes!' so I stuck with 'help'.

"Be safe Onee-Chan." His words surprised me but I didn't let it show I just nodded and took off leaving my brother to guard them in case more come.

I rushed through the forest straight toward the bridge. As I arrived I looked around to see dead workers littering the ground, banshee (Sakura) guarding Tazuna (she began to like him as a friend), Foxy-boy and Duck-butt fighting the fake hunter-nin in an ice dome, and Cyclops fighting the guy I seriously don't like at this point in time. I heard a large number of footsteps in the distanced and assumed it was Gato and company backstabbing the people they hired.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath, "**ENOUGH!**"My voice echoed and everyone froze in mid-motion except for the men in the distance. All eyes where on me. I saw Team 7's shocked and surprised expressions the fake hunter-nin looked at me like I was a freak (probably am with a tail and ears). The asshole's express topped all of there faces.

When he saw me he paled considerably and I could of sworn that he pissed himself a little. I could see him shaking where he stood and it took all my will power not to laugh at the sight.

I snapped out of my internal laughter and cleared my throat, "First off I stopped you cause there really is no reason to be fighting cause Gato and company are coming to finish the job, second off I don't think you want to fight me again do you Zabuza?" I listed off narrowing my eyes at Zabuza at the last part.

As soon as the words were out of my mouth Gato decided to make his appearance. "This shorty is the all-mighty wanna-be!" I laughed out as I collapsed on the ground after see Gato.

Everyone sweatdroped but mentally agreed with me. I got up from the ground and dusted myself still giggling slightly.

"Okay now that that's out of my system let's hurry up and get this over with." I said as I pulled on my battle gloves.

"I don't pay you to stand there and gawk! Take care of them!" Gato yelled at his men.

Before anyone could move I flashed across the field and straight to Gato. I grabbed him by the throat and held him up, " Move and your money man dies." I stated giving out killer Intent.

"Stay still you fools!" he yelled.

"Oops you moved. I threw him over to Kakashi and Zabuza and began to fight the thugs.

I threw a chakra punch and the guy flew into 5 or 6 others. The rest of team 7 (minus sakura) jumped into the fight soon after and the figfht was quickly won.

I turned back toward the end of the bridge to see Inari and the rest of the villagers ready to fight.

I grinned, "Don't worry I got it covered."

My grin vanished as I turned to face Zabuza and the masked man. Zabuza paled again as my hard gaze met his eyes.

"Now I want to know who, why, how, and what now." I demanded allowing my gaze to flicker between the two.

"I'm Haku and that is Zabuza as you know. We needed money and Gato needed missing-nin so we worked together, but as you can see he planned on eliminating us as soon as the job was finished." Haku said.

I turned to Zabuza, "So what do you plan to do now. I warn you now if whatever you plan interferes with my goals you will be killed now." I threatened letting out KI to enfesize my point.

Zabuza gulped and turned to team 7, " If it's not to much to ask could we join the hidden leaf village?"

Kakashi eye smiled, "Of coourse but so is she." he warned pointing a finger toward me.

"You should be fine I don't bite unless of course you wanna call me what you called me last time." I stated glaring at him toward the end.

He quickly shook his head and helld his hands up defensively, "Never again." he said.

"Good!" I said looking back at team 7, "He can come."

~Zabuza P.O.V.~

I watched her walk back to the bridge builders house. After that last beatdown I started having reaccuring nightmares about her. '_Out of all my nightmares she is the worst one yet.' _I thought.

* * *

**Nana: Ok done! *cheering in the background***

**Kyuubi: 'bout time. **

**Nana: Hey! I don't see you helping. *Mizu, Sasuke, and Naruto enter background***

**Kyuubi: That's because I'm keeping your house in one piece. * Mizu yells in the background***

**Nana: Ah thats right. Now if only someone could keep them all sane *thinking* *crashes in the background***

**Kyuubi: Yeah that may never happen * Sasuke screams in the background**

**Nana: Oh well at least we can tell them we talked about it *Mizu laughs in the background***

**Kyuubi: True *Naruto yells in the background***

**Nana: Ok Kyuubi say it and SHUT THEM UP!**

**Kyuubi: _Please review_ while I beat these annoying people to the ground *kracks knuckles***

**Nana: I'm gonna go to the store and get some sprite Kyuubi's in charge *sounds of fighting***

**Kyuubi,Mizu,Sasuke,Naruto: *pause fighting* Okay! *Resumes fighting***

**Nana: *sighs and exits house***


	6. Chapter 6

***Nana re enters house or whats left of it**

**Nana: Um... What happened to my house, no, scratch that what did you do to my house!?**

**Kyuubi: *fidgets* well you see me, Naruto, Sasuke, and Mizu were fighting um then Miyu came in with a flamethrower and then things went downhill from there.**

**Nana: *fuming* So please explain WHO let Oro-Chan in here and WHY is KARIN in MY house have you lost your fucking retarded minds.**

***Kyuubi and Sasuke pick up Karin and toss her out***

**Kyuubi: She's not anymore...**

**Nana: Ya'll better clean AND fix this house now or you just might not live to see tomorrow!**

***Uses jutsu to fix and clean house spotless***

**Jiriaya: there now that thats done i'll just be on my way-**

**Nana: oh no you don't No Research for a week! I'll have Tsunade keep an eye on you. Kakashi say bye bye to your porn. Kyuubi prepare for slavery. The rest of ya'll Anko feel free to torture them. *Chuckles darkly***

***everyone shudders at her evil aura***

**Nana: Everyone before you split I'd like to introduce to you my one and only sister**

**Ali: Yo! I'm Alice Nanami's sister**

**Jiriaya: *shock* No! Not you!**

**Ali: Yes it's me now someone say the disclaimer.**

**Kyuubi: _Nanami does not own Naruto_**

**Ali: Hey Nanami you got some candy?**

**Nana: Yeah sure here's some pixie sticks *tries to hand her candy***

**Jiriaya: *tackles Alice* No don't give it to her!**

**Nana: *still holding candy* Um OK on with the story... I guess.**

* * *

**Welcome to Konoha**

* * *

**~Authoress P.O.V.~**

Tazuna had finally finished the bridge and Team 7, Miyu and Mizu, and Zabuza and Haku were heading back for Konoha. Naruto and Kakashi were in the front Zabuza was close behind with Haku at his side. Sakura followed behind them and Miyu rode on Mizu(over-protective brother's order) behind Sakura. Sasuke pulled up the rear and kept his eyes glued to Miyu.

**~Miyu's P.O.V.~**

Hmm... Konoha where have I heard that before? Oh!

"Hey Mizu remember that guy we met a year ago, um, Jiriaya! That's his name didn't he say we would be welcomed in Konoha any time?"

Mizu looked up at me in thought.

"Oh! Yeah I remember him. He helped you when we got seperated right?" He muttered the last part.

"Yeah." I whispered back at him. "It was the best thing to ever happen seems how I don't fear people as much as I use to" I said as I thought back to that moment.

*Flashback*

It was a year after Mizu and I started our journey. My hair was past my knees and dragged a little ways behind me on the ground. Mizu and I had got separated in a crowd and out of instinct I flattened my brown ears to blend with my hair in fear that I'd be attacked because I looked different.

I had been searching for my brother for close to an hour when someone stepped on my hair. I let out a yelp of surprise as I began to descend to the ground. As I closed my eyes expecting to impact with the hard ground I was caught by big strong arms. I opened my eyes shock apparent on my face.

"So sorry! You okay? Are you lost or something? What's your name?" He bombarded me with apologies and questions.

I shook my head refusing to answer because he was a stranger.

"Oh sorry where are my manners? I'm Jiriaya the The Great Toad Sannin!" He exclaimed doing a funky pose.

I giggle slipped from my lips and I quickly covered my mouth.

His smile widened, "There's the smile I'd been waiting for! Come on you can stick with me till you can find your way home."

*Flashback end*

I still remember his bright smile and big hands that held me in place.

"Hn." was my brother's reply.

"Oh now, now you don't want to be on the same level as the Uchiha." I teased.

"Hey!" Came the one-worded response of the eaves-dropping Uchiha.

"See soon you'll have so little life you gonna resort to eaves-dropping on others conversations." I stated as if it was a fact (which it was)

"You have a point I wouldn't want to drop that low." My brother mused.

"Hey I'm right here and listening." Came the annoyed Uchiha's response.

I laughed as we arrived at our destination, "Welcome to Konoha!" Naruto exclaimed to all of us.

We went through the village heading toward the Hokage's tower. We recieved shocked and curious stares and quite a few glares. By the time we reached the tower I was pressed against Mizu's fur trying to blend in.

We went through the Hokage tower straight to the office where Naruto burst in without even knocking yelling, "We're back Sarutobi-Jiji! You miss me?"

I giggled as I rode on Mizu into the office and began to get off when he growled at me.

"What? Can't I stand on my own to feet?" I asked in a hushed voice only for me and him to hear.

"No, I don't trust these people and when I have to bolt I want you on my back and out of danger." He growled in a low tone that only my sharp hearing could hear, or so I thought.

"Don't worry we're not going to attack you or anything. I thought you wwanted to be part of the village Mizu." Kakashi said eyeing us from the side of his book.

"Mizu? As in Miyu and Mizu Tsukiko?" The Hokage's gruff voice sounded alerting us that he was there.

I looked to see a old man in Hokage robes with a pipe dangling out of his mouth in surprise.

"Yes? That's us. Jariaya said we'd always be welcomed here." I replied warily.

"Yes! Jariaya spoke of you a year ago when he stopped by to inform me. I thought you'd arrive sooner!" he explained cheerfully.

"Yeah sorry 'bout that overprotective brother and traveling around delayed us, well that is untill we ran into a group of your shinobi-" I replied pointing toward team 7. "and decided to help them out and come here to Konoha." I finished.

"That's great how about we let you join Team 7?" he asked.

"Sure, that'd be great to be teamed up with people we already know." I replied slipping into a thinking position.

"Alright it's decided you will be assigned to Team 7, you will live with one of your team members so you can get use to the village and can afford your own apartment unless you choose to remain in said teammates , and call me Sarutobi since your such a close friend of my student." He announced.

"Ok, which teammate? They gotta have room for both of us because I refuse to be willingly sepparated from my brother." I stated.

"Okay, how about you stay at the Uchiha compound? There's lots of room there." He reasoned.

"Sure, I'm okay with it." Duck-butt(Sasuke) added.

"Alright you'll be staying at the Uchiha compound you are dissmissed except for Kakashi and the S-Classed missing-nins." He decided.

Mizu and I followed Duck-butt out of the Sarutobi's office and he lead the way to his home.

_'Can't wait to see this doom and gloom place'_ I thought as we headed there.

* * *

**Nana: Okay Jiriaya! She doesn't get candy! Would you get off of her already!?**

**Jiriaya: Not as long as candy is present in the room.**

**Ali: I just want a little!**

**Jiriaya: No you get none!**

***I toss the pixie sticks outside and close and lock door***

**Nana: Alright there it's gone! Kyuubi get him off of her!**

**Kyuubi: Yes Ma'am *throws Jiriaya***

**Ali: Phew *gets up and dusts herself off* Thanks I thought I'd be crushed.**

**Nana: Hm...welcome anyway, Kyuubi!**

**Kyuubi: _Please read and review for this story's sake if you wish for it to continue._**

**Ali: Good job!**

**Nana: Good boy! *pats Kyuubi's head***

**Kyuubi: *purrs* Thanks**

**Nana: OMG! I got him to purr! Aww Kyuubi your so cute! *hugs Kyuubi***

**Kyuubi: *blushes***


	7. Chapter 7

**Nana: Ok here's the next chapter.**

**Ali: Yay!**

**Nana: Sis I thought you went home with Jiriaya?**

**Ali: Nope that was a shadow clone **

**Nana: Nice anyway Kyuubi say the disclaimer**

**Kyuubi: ****_She seriously doesn't own Naruto if she did we wouldn't trash her house._**

**Nana: *nods head* True dat.**

**Ali: Agreed.**

* * *

**Living Arrangements**

* * *

**~Miyu P.O.V.~**

We arrived at the Uchiha compound surprise, surprise it's as gloomy as I imagined it _'Go figure.' _I thought.

Sasuke Mizu and I walked in silence through the compound stopping at a large house in the center of the place.

"Welcome to my home." He said.

I sniffed the air and could smell stale blood _'Hmm... that's strange. Wait were are the rest of the Uchiha's?' _I thought to myself taking care to not let my inner thoughts show on my face.

Sasuke lead us inside the large house. It was nice it had the Uchiha symbol on every inch of the wall, but it gave off a sense of loneliness.

"This is the living room." He said showing us a large room with a couch and table in the center of the room with a shelf lining the wall.

I nodded my head and we continued to the next room.

"And this is the kitchen if you don't know how to cook **_Don't__._"** He continued enfasizing the last word.

I rolled my eyes and procceeded to looked around the fairly large kitchen. It had a stove, a counter, a refrigerater, sink, and table. I nodded my head and turned back to exit the kitchen.

He led us up the starcase and walked straight past the first couple of rooms. I didn't ask why it seemed to be a personal matter. When we got to the end of the hall he pointed to a bedroom to his right.

"This is my bedroom don't enter unless you knock first _and_ I'm there," He procceeded to point to a room directly across from his "This will be your bedroom you can share it with Mizu." He continued. He then pointed his finger at the last door on the hallway, "That is the bathroom if you forget any thing or need something just knock on my door." He finished and with that he left us in the hallway as he entered his own room.

Mizu and I entered our room. The room looked to be a guest bedroom, it had a single bed with a night stand next to it. Across the room from the bed was a dresser with a mirror hanging over it. I looked directly across the room to see a large window, _If I see Jiriaya again I'm gonna havta ask him to seal that up with some invincible shield of alarm system or whatever.' _I thought to myself.

I was just about to go take a shower when I realized that I'm out of clothing. _'Just my luck no clothing except for what's on my back' _I growled to myself.

"Hey Mizu I'm gonna go ask Duck-butt about money and clothing you can rest. I know your tired." I told him before he could get up and follow me.

"I'll be right back okay?" I asked him.

He puffed into his tall muscular human form and glared at me.

"No it's not okay I don't trust that Uchiha." He growled.

I shrugged and rolled my eyes, "Do what you normally do when I walk off with someone else threaten them."

He grinned at that then followed me across the hall to Duck-butt's room.

I knocked and waited. I didn't have to wait long as the Uchiha didn't waist time getting to the door.

"Um, Hey I gotta talk to you about some things like clothes and money, cause I got neither." I told him.

"Alright hang on." He dissappeared into his room for a minute then reamerged with some money and dressed to go.

"Come on I'll take you shopping." He said I thought I saw his eyes flicker with excitement, but it was gone before I could confirm what I saw.

"Ok!" I cheered.

Right then Mizu cleared his throat effectivly getting Duck-butt's attention. "You watch my sister. If _anything_ happens to her your life will pay the price." He threatened glaring at him with a cold hard glare that made me want to cower down.

The Uchiha gulped a little under my brother's glare, "Yes sir!" He replied weakly.

My brother smirked at the reaction he got and procceeded back to our room.

"Let's go!" I said dragging him out of the compound.

After a while of me walking in a random direction I turned back to him not knowing where I was going.

"Okay Duck-butt! Lead the way." I commanded in a playful tone.

"Hn." was his reply.

He lead us to a populated area where I was once again faced with being stared and glared at. I let my ears fall and blend with my hair cowering at the eyes of the people watching me. My tail was already hidden by my hair and I just made sure it stayed still. I continued to follow Duck-butt getting more and more scared by the looks I recieved. Just as I was about ready to flee he grabbed my hand. I looked up at him to see him glaring daggers at the people who looked at me.

I smiled and whispered, "Thanks Duck-butt."

"Sasuke." he stated.

"Huh?" I asked confused by his reply.

"Quit calling me Duck-butt and call me by my name, Sasuke." He said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Alright, Sasuke." I smiled at him and I could have sworn I saw a light blush on his face.

I let my ears perk up a little and followed him into a clothing store.I looked aroud for some tanktops and shorts first then looked for my undergarments and finally some fingerless gloves. By the time we left we had purchased 2 purple and 2 red tanktops ending at the navel, 5 pairs of black minishorts, 2 pairs of fingerless gloves, and undergarments.

I chuckled nervously, "Sorry Sasuke you had to spend so much on me." I apologized.

"Hn. It's alright I'm okay with it. I got a lot of money to spend." He replied with a shrug.

We continued down the street in silence. My nose twitched at a familar sweet smell, _'Wait don't tell me they have..' _my ears perked up and my tail swished around excitedly earning a raised brow from Sasuke. _'It is! It's Dango!' _I started to jump up and down and prepared to bolt toward the source of the smell when someone grabbed the collar of my shirt.

I turned to see the amused expressionon Sasuke's face. "And where do you think your jumping off to?" He asked clearly still amused by my reaction.

I smiled at him, "Why to the place with dango of course!"

"Hn. You got to buy those you know." He replied waiting for me to realize what he's poking at here.

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Ok, Sasuke can we please get some dango?" I did my best puppy face in the world and he fell for it.

"Alright since you put it that way we'll go get you some dango." he said looking away.

I cheered, "Yes!" And with that I dragged him off to the dango place for some sweets.

_'Yes finally some well deserved sweets!' _I inwardly continued to cheer.

* * *

**Nana: Good boy Kyuubi! You did a great job with the disclaimer. What would you like for being such a good boy.**

**Kyuubi: *twitches nervously* Cou- Could I have a H-hug?**

**Nana: Aww! Of course you can! *gives Kyuubi a big hug***

**Kyuubi: *blushes* T-thanks.**

**Nana: *lets go* your welcome now on to the next part _Pl-_**

**Kyuubi: _Please Read and Review to Nanami and me!_**

**Nana: *smiles* Oh so now your joining me?**

**Kyuubi: *blushes* Yeah...**

**Nana: Awsome! *gives Kyuubi yet another hug***

**Kyuubi: *blushes a deeper red***


	8. Chapter 8

**Nana: Alright! Guess who decided to join me today!**

**Ali: Meeee!**

**Nana: Yup that's right my 'lil sis Alice**

**Ali: Hey sis, Is there something going on between you and Kyuubi?**

**Nana: Maybe... Is there something going on between you and Jiriaya?**

**Ali: No!**

**Jiriaya: Yes.**

**Nana: *shock* Where the Hell did YOU come from!?**

**Jiriaya: From thin air of course! * says it like it's the most natural thing in the world***

**Kyuubi: *bursts in* Nanami you all right? I heard you yell all the way down the hall!**

***Jiriaya and Alice start bickering* **

**Nana: Do I look all right? *Points to Alice and Jiriaya***

**Kyuubi: *relaxes* Oh right you want me to say the disclaimer?**

**Nana: *glomps Kyuubi* Awesome! you read my mind!**

**Kyuubi: *blushes* ****_Nanami does not own Naruto if she did why would she put up with Jiriaya?_**

**Nana: *nods head* Well said Kurama I don't deal with pervs no matter how awesome I think they are.**

**Kyuubi: *gets jealous cause she thinks Jiriaya is awesome***

**Ali: *stops bickering* Whoa, whoa hold on! When did you and Kyuubi get on a first name basis?**

**Nana: Hmm good question I don't know. Come on Kurama lets go get some soda while Ali and Jiriaya work out their 'differences'.**

**Kyuubi: Alright Nanami, but can I drive this time?**

**Nana:* immediately* No.**

**Kyuubi: *pouts and follows Nanami***

* * *

**Dates and Sand0**

* * *

**~Sasuke's P.O.V.~**

I was dragged to the Dango shop by Miyu. I loved the way her eyes lit up at the scent of dango and how her tail swished around her frantically We entered the Dango shop and I took the lead and lead her to a table in the back. I smirked at the way she couldn't sit still as we waited for someone to take our order. I sat at our table and watched her with an amused expression taking in her every reaction.

The waitress (sadly) came to our table to take our orders.

"I'll have 12 beef dango!" Miyu exclaimed.

I gaped at how much she was planning to eat, but shook it off as she wasn't going to actually eat it all (right?).

I ordered a glass of water and watched as Miyu's impatience grew.

"Calm down Miyu. She's coming with your dango." I said in a calm voice, and as if on Que the waitress showed up with her dango and my drink.

I sipped at my water and looked back at Miyu and was shocked by what I saw. She had only had it for not even 5 minutes and she was already halfway done! I chuckled when she got some on the side of her mouth.

I leaned in to lick it off and I was almost there when-

"Miyu! _They _are coming here!" Mizu half yelled as he burst into the shop.

_'Damn,' _I thought _'Wait who's they?'_

"Wait who's Th-" before I could finish they were gone all that remained was a puff of smoke.

I shrugged my shoulder's and paid for the bill. I started on my way home.

_'Hmm it most be either someone very strong or someone they really don't want to meet again. Hope they are at my ho-'_

Yet again before I could finish, my thoughts were interrupted by a huge (and I do mean huge) explosion from the training grounds. I pumped chakra into my legs and rushed to the site as fast as I could hoping all the way their that it wasn't Miyu and Mizu (well mainly just Miyu I could care less about Mizu) in that explosion or anywhere near it.

I soon arrived to a (severely) damaged training ground well if you could call it that now. I gaped at the giant holes in the ground shocked that someone could create such damage in such a short time.

I looked into one of the holes to see Mizu in his human form. His brown hair was soaked and muddied and his golden eyes where dazed from the impact of whatever hit he took. I looked into a tree on the other side of the clearing (if you can even call it that) to see Miyu. She was panting heavily and her clothes were chard a little bit like she barely dodged some flames.

I looked between the two not understanding what was going on. When Miyu jumped down from her perch on the tree to Mizu in the hole.

"Okay Mizu I think that's enough training for today." She said shaking her brother out of his daze.

"Miyu we just started." He practically whined back.

"Yeah and you already got the sense knocked out of you. We are a lot stronger and we just got back today. We should go back to Sasuke's house and rest." She replied in a commanding tone.

The mention of my name snapped him out of his daze immediately," When did you start calling him by his name!?" He practically shouted at her.

She covered her wolf ears, " When he told me to quit calling him duck-butt as a 'thank you'" she replied now rubbing her probably sore ears.

Mizu growled, "Fine." he grabbed her hand and dragged her in the direction of my house neither one of them noticing me (or so I thought).

That's when the real question hit, _' How did they get strong enough to cause this much damage when their tired?'_

* * *

**(Sorry this chapter is so short)**

***Nana and Kyuubi re enter Nanami's house***

**Nana: *slurps drink* So did you and Jiriaya work out your 'Family' problems?**

**Ali: No! He still won't give me candy.**

**Nana: *slurps some more* And you probably never will.**

**Ali: Hey! Oh forget it! So what's you and Kyuubi's status?**

**Nana: Brother *slurps***

**Kyuubi: and little sister *slurps his drink***

**Ali: Aw I was hoping for something more!**

**Nana: Well looks like you gonna keep hoping 'cause it ain't happening.**

**Ali: *pouts***

**Jiriaya: Now, now Alice no need to pout over your older sister's love life.**

**Ali: Yeah it is! *cont. pouting***

**Nana: How about this you say it and I'll get you any coke you want. *slurps***

**Ali: Alright! _Please read and review while I get a drink!_ **

**Nana: *gets her keys* Alright let's go.**

**Ali: Yay! Can I drive?**

**Nana: *immediately* No. *slurps drink***

**Ali: *pouts***


	9. Chapter 9

**Nana: Hey guys sorry for the late release and sorry I didn't know wether I should continue this story or not.**

**Kyuubi: Mm-hmm.**

**Nana: I'm also writing anouther story that my sister agreed that I should write so-**

**Kyuubi: Whichever story you readers like best review!**

**Nana: and when a story recieves a certain amount of reviews I'll update.**

**Kyuubi: Yup.**

**Nana: _I need 5 more reviews in order to update 'Wolf Child' and 3 more reviews to update 'What the Future Holds'_**

**Kyuubi: Nanami says ****_thank you for all your support-_**

**Nana: and ****_I don't own Naruto! _and sorry this may be a little confusing Um when Garra was 6 he left Suna often because of the discrimination hope that clears up any misunderstandings!**

* * *

**Past encounters**

* * *

**~Miyu's P.O.V.~**

It had been three days since Sasuke took me to the dango shop. Mizu aand I had trained vigorously, while trying to keep it from the others. Somehow they had found out and that leads to our current situation- explaining everything to them.

Everyone was gathered in Sasuke's living room Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke sat on the couch. Kakashi leaned against the doorway pretending to be reading his porn, but actually I knew he was keeping a close eye on the situation. Sarutobi stood opposite to Kakashi, while the rest of Naruto's friends sat on the floor infront of the couch.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath in hopes of calming my racing heart.

Okay-" I began, "about a month after Mizu and I left our home in the cave we got seperated in a large crowd. There I met Jiriaya the Toad sannin, he had stepped on my hair and apologized repeatedly offering to take care of me." I heard a few gasps from Naruto's friends and a few shocked faces. The adults in the room just nodded their head in understanding.

"He helped me out a lot-"

***Flashback***

_I was sifting through Jiriaya's stuff while he was out being a perevert I was looking for something to do when I had found a scroll on sealing. I read through it and started to practice it, before I knew it hours had past by and Jiriaya was already home watching me with interest. I jumped a little not knowing that he had been their and began apologizing repeatedly._

_"It's fine! So your interested in the art of sealing eh? Well how about I train you a little in seals and how to defend yourself?" He proposed._

_My face lit up at the proposition and I vigorously nodded my head no longer trusting my words. He laughed at my display of excitment._

_"Alright let's begin." He said his face turning serious._

_I nodded my head a spark of determination sparklying in my eyes._

**_FF_**

_I had been training with Jiriaya for a week now. I was a fast learner and had seals, weapons and Tiajutsu down. I was beginning to learn what my element or in my case elements were and training it._

_I felt a sudden rush of air then a body inpacted mine throwing me off balance and sending me tumbling to the ground. I was about to scream for Jiriaya when I caught sent of my attacker. It was Mizu. Mizu was in human form and was hugging so tightly I thought I would be crushed to death. He put me at arms length examining me and sniffing me trying to find any wounds or scratches. When he had confirmed I was okay he hugged me again then pulled me off the ground._

_I then noticed a woman with blond hair pulled into low ponytails on either side of her head. She had a diamond in the center of her forhead and huge breasts._

_Mizu noticed who I was staring at and introduced, "Oh! This is lady Tsunade she found me after I had lost you and offered to help me look for you."_

_"Oh, what a coincidence I met a pervert named Jiriaya after I lost you and he's been training me and taking care of me since." and as if on que said person walked into the clearing._

_He saw Mizu first and assumed it was my brother that I had told him about he looked behind mizu and his eyes widened considerably._

_"Tsunade!?" Jiriaya shouted out in shock bringing said woman from her thoughts._

_"Jiriaya? What are you doing here?" She asked looking at him confused._

_I zoned out of their reunion and started telling my brother everything that happened over the past week. He told me about Tsunade and I instantly became interested in her abilities and what she could do. After a while of talking to my brother I went over to Tsunade and Jiriaya._

_"T-Tsunade could you train me?" I asked afraid she would hit me the way my brother told me she hit._

_"Why should I?" she asked in a slightly harsh tone._

_I took offense, "Cause I want to learn medical ninjutsu and super-strength so that if I'm ever seperated or my brother is injured I can take care of it!" I half shouted at her annoyed by her attitude._

_She smirked, "Alright I'll teach ya squirt." she said and I smiled._

_After that Mizu and I switched mentors and started training for another week._

***Flashback end***

"-and that's how Mizu and I became so strong." I finished suddenly tired of talking.

"Hn. Then who are _they_? You mentioned them when you were running out the dango shop." Sasuke asked

"Oh that's a different story." Mizu explained a grim look forming on his face.

The tension in the room suddenly increased ten fold as everyone started to worry about what he was going to say next.

"We were in the desert by Suna crossing it to get to wind country. It was 6 months after we left home." He began

We were crossing the deesert Miyu wasn't on my back and I was in my wolf form-"

*Flashback Mizu P.o.v.*

Miyu and I were walking my ears were flattened against my head and so were Miyu's to protect them form sand. My nose was burning from the particles of hot sand flying in the air around us.

We were about half way across the desert when I heard Miyu yelp inshock and alarm. I twisted my body around and only saw sand moving around her leg. I was shocked the sand was moving on it's own and encasing her right leg. I looked farther back and saw a red head with panda looking eyes walking toward us. He had the kangi for love etched onto his forhead. He held out his hand toward us.

I tilted my head in cofusion wondering what he was doing. When he closed his hand forming a fist I heard cracking and Miyu scream in aganizing pain. I looked down to see the sand had crushed her leg. Before I had processed what the boy was doing I had lifted Miyu onto my back and ran-off. I knew we couldn't handle him in our current enviroment and condition.

After we had hit a wooded area I relaxed I had kept running through the desert non-stop till we reached the other side. I looked at Miyu to see that she was healing her leg. she looked up and smiled at me to reassure that she was fine. I could tell that she was still in aganizing pain and I vowed to protect her from everything. Even the very ground shee stood on.

*Flashback end*

"-and that is why I prefer to have her safely on my back than on the ground." He finished with a serious look on his face.

I had my head down not wanting to see the pity in there eyes.

* * *

**Nana: there it is _please review more so that I can post the next chapter_**

**Kyuubi: Yes _please review_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Nana: Hey thanks for the reviews and welcome to another chapter of wolf child**

**Orochimaru: Yesssss welcome.**

**Nana: *Growls* Didn't I put a restraining order on you after your last attempt at rape!?**

**Orochimaru: A pieccce of paper can't keep me away from my Nana-chan~**

**Nana: Oh? Is that so? Kyuubi!**

***Kyuubi rushes in and stops in front of Me***

**Kyuubi: Yes Ma'am *solutes***

**Nana: Get Oro-Chan Out of MY HOUSE!**

**Kyuubi: Understood! *Creates a fox fire***

**Orochimaru: *pales***

***Orochimaru gets chased out by Kyuubi***

**Nana: *sigh* now that that's taken care of _I don't own Naruto so quit askin'_!**

* * *

**Acceptance**

* * *

**~Miyu P.O.V.~**

I kept my head down not wanting to see the pity in their eyes. I glanced over at Mizu to see he was doing the same. I stood and walked out. I heard Mizu also get up and follow me out, I didn't care.

I walked to the training ground and began training. Mizu just watched as tree after tree fell down from the force I used. I was venting all of my anger.

I didn't like telling others about myself. I din't like talking about the past. Hell! I didn't even LIKE my past. I like my bro, Mizu, Jiriaya and Tsunade, and my mama and papa. That's it. There is no one else that I like from my past.

"Miyu!" I heard someone call my name and I stopped my training and turned to see the group that was listening to our story looking at me wide-eyed.

"Yes?" I asked trying to snap them back to reality. It worked.

"Wow you can cause a lot of damage." Sasuke commented.

I looked around the training ground to find it completely obliterated. I chuckled softly to myself and turned back to the group.

"Yeah, I guess I can." I turned back to the group and slowly approached stopping next to my brother.

I watched them warily to see any signs of their responses to the past that I told them about. Naruto looked a little mad, I'm guessing he didn't like the last story about the sand dude. Sasuke's expression remained blank, but his eyes said that he was pissed off at the guy I told about as well. The rest were either angry or thoughtful. I turned and smiled. I was glad that I wasn't being pitied, but aren't they all beieng a little over-protective? Oh-well.

* * *

A week past by and I could now smell the sent of sand and blood. I knew _he_ was here and it wouldn't take long to locate him with my enhanced senses. Though I still didn't quite want to see the likes of that _jerk._

I was walking down the street when I heard a commotion a little ways away from me. I dashed off cause I smelt the sent of fear and of the same sand and blood sent. I stopped at the scene before me A guy in a black suit with cat ears and war paint was holding a kid that smelt of Konoha. There was no way I'd let him hurt someone of Konoha without going through me first!

HIm and the girl with blond hair he was with still had yet to notice me and I took advantage of that. I quietly approached and grabbed his wrist effectively getting his attention.

"I suggest you put down the kid you piece of scum." I growled in a warning tone.

He didn't reply just stared at me, more specifically my tail and ears. I tightened my hold on his wrist making him yelp in a mix of pain and surprise. I really didn't like people lookin gat me like that. He dropped the kid and he scurried behind Naruto who I just nnow noticed was on the ground. I turned my attention back to the sand smelling guy and released his wrist. I glared once more before plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Thank you for releasing him." I thanked in a soft voice. As I was turning away I was strongly hit with the smell of sand and blood. My eyes visibly widened and my tail froze no longer waving back in forth. I turned my head toward the tree next to us and saw _him._

He sat there looking at me with emotionless eyes that had a faint spark of recognition in the back. I slightly stepped back and growled at him. My ears flattened back and my tail swished around vilently. I released a dark aura that made Tsunade shrink in fear at him and watched his reaction. He screamed a deafening scream that could be heard throughout Konoha and then some.

*Some place far, far away from Konoha*

A snake sannins ears pereked when he heard a scream.

"What!? Someone is causing pain without me!? NO we can't have that!" And with that the sannin rushes in the direction of the scream followed by a silver haired man with glasses.

*back at Konoha* ( sorry had to add that for my personal enjoyment!)

I had retracted my dark aura and the red head that smelled of sand and blood layed on the ground trembling uncontrollably from his experience. I looked toward my teamates to see them in almost similar states. I must have added to much killer intent, Oh-well.

I settled on glaring at the boy that was slowly recovering.

"What is your name and why did you attack me a year ago." I growled out dangerously low thaat sentt warning signals to everyone who heard. The boy looked up at me now showing emotoins in his eyes as he stared up at me.

"G-Garra no S-Subaki." He managed to stutter out.

My glare lessened slightly, but still remained cold.

"A-And mother w-was asking f-for b-b-blood." He continued.

Mother? Who was he talking about?

"And who might I ask is your mother?" I aasked in a voice that did not waver.

"I-I don't know s-she speaks to me in my h-head." He responded.

I glared again and he shrunk back. I stepped closer to him and sniffer him more carefully. I smelt sand, blood, fear, hatred, and Tanuki?NO it could not be! My parents told me about the tailed beasts but have the one-tailed Tanuki's jinchurikin in front of me.

"Come." I said in a half commanding voice. Everyone followed me. I continued on my original path- to the hot springs. Why? Because I smelt toad and ink a.k.a Jiriaya.

I stopped when I saw him crouched by a peep hole with a scroll and brush in hand. I decided a little payback is neccessary. Stalking up to him with the others close behind I did something none of them expected. I glomped him and screamed 'Jiriaya'.

Anyone who knew me would know that that was not normal, but my reasoning was-

"Ahhhh PERVERT!" came the screams of women in the hot spring. Of course some were kunoichi that didn't take well to being watched so he got the beating. After the excitement had died down I was on the ground howling with laughter.

"Ahahaha! Eheh... Okay now down to business."I cleared my throat, "I need you to check the seal on the On-tailed Jinchuricin."

Everyone looked either shocked, confused, or both.

* * *

**Nana: Thanks for reading!**

**Kyuubi: and please review-**

**Ali: And send some candy!**

**Nana: When'd you get here sis?**

**Ali: few moments ago-**

***Jiriaya bursts in panting***

**Jiriaya: There you are!**

***grabs Alice and drags her out of my house***

**Nana: Okay...um, please review?**

**Kyuubi: *shruggs and reads a book***


	11. Hiatus

**Nana: I'm so so so sorry about the lack of updates and I am even more sorry I have to go on Hiatus due to the fact that schools in my computer crashed and the fact that I have to type this up at the library after school.**

**Kyuubi: *cries in a corner***

**Alice: *cries***

**Jiraya: *cries and hugs Alice***

**Naruto: *quiet and trying not to cry***

**Nana: I'll continue updating when and if I get a new laptop. Again sorry and this is my temporary good-bye. **


End file.
